1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a disposable and biodegradable chlorine dioxide micro generator from portable, stable chemicals, using for example water soluble paper and hydrogel or compressed cellulose encased in a filter paper pouch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chlorine Dioxide (herein also referred to by “ClO2” or “ClO2”) is a known biocide and disinfectant. It works by oxidizing single cell organisms in a known manner to kill the organism. Chlorine dioxide is currently used in commercial buildings to disinfect and deodorize various rooms and other enclosed areas. It has been known to be used in gymnasiums and other sports facilities to prevent staph infections while simultaneously deodorizing the facility. However, ClO2 is an unstable chemical that breaks down especially in ultraviolet light and must be generated on site by large, bulky industrial equipment making it inaccessible to smaller sites at a reasonable cost.
Because of the inherent instability of chlorine dioxide, it is currently generated as needed. This is typically done by mixing a small amount of sodium chlorite and acids from large canister reservoirs. The sodium chlorite is mixed with the acid, such as for example, Citric acid, sodium bisulfate, hydrochloric acid, etc. in large, industrial machinery. The separate canisters prevent unintended or premature mixing of the chemicals, but require porting around excess equipment to the desired site. It is therefore desired to provide a portable chlorine dioxide generator that can deploy small amounts of chlorine dioxide gas, while ensuring that the gas generation does not occur before the point of deployment. While the chlorine dioxide is not poisonous, it is at a minimum unpleasant or unhealthy to breathe, analogous to many household cleaners and thus premature mixing or “leakage” could have unwanted or deleterious consequences.